


On Trial

by NurseMedusa



Series: Michael in the Chatroom [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Post-Squip, Squip redemption, Swearing, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseMedusa/pseuds/NurseMedusa
Summary: Guilty: I understand, and I would like to say that, from the bottom of my programming…Guilty: My bad





	On Trial

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment in the (not) exciting saga

**Riends:** _ So _

**Riends:** _ Now that we’re all here _

 

**Dark Kermit:** _ Heere* _

 

**Riends:** _ Let’s get down to business _

 

**Miss Daae:** _ TO DEFEAT _

**Miss Daae:** _ THE HUNS _

 

**Riends:** _ I am not sure what I expected _

 

**Boyf:** _ Are you honestly telling me that you didn’t see that coming _

 

**Riends:** _ ANYWAY _

**Riends:** _ Here, on trial, we have a supercomputer embedded in my friend’s mind requesting redemption _

 

**Dark Kermit:** _ Heere* _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ May I speak, your honor? _

 

**Riends:** _ You may _

 

**_Flaming Bisexual_ ** _ requested for  _ **_Dark Kermit_ ** _ ’s username to be set to  _ **_Guilty_ **

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ DEATH TO THE ACCUSED _

 

**Riends:** _ We already tried that _

 

**_Riends_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Dark Kermit_ ** _ ’s username to  _ **_Guilty_ **

 

**Guilty:** _ I am not sure how to feel about this _

 

**Boyf:** _ I mean _

**Boyf:** _ It’s not wrong _

 

**Guilty:** _ Look, I said I was sorry _

 

**Riends:** _ We heard you _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Some of us simply choose not to believe you _

 

**Riends:** _ Which _

**Riends:** _ All things considered _

**Riends:** _ Is completely understandable _

 

**Guilty:** _ I thought you were on MY side, Michael _

 

**Riends:** _ Well… _

**Riends:** _ I’m not really trying to ‘pick sides’ _

**Riends:** _ I can see both sides of this debate and I’m trying to simply keep things as calm as possible _

 

**Guilty:** _ Traitor _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ I would just like to remind everyone that this thing took over my life for over a year and a half _

 

**Totally Boss:** _ And burnt my house down _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ And ruined the play _

 

**Boyf:** _ And tried to brainwash the entire school _

 

**Guilty:** _ I understand, and I would like to say that, from the bottom of my programming… _

**Guilty:** _ My bad _

 

**Riends:** _ It is getting harder and harder to defend you with every passing minute _

 

**Guilty:** _ You’re not helping _

 

**Riends:** _ So, those are all fair points _

**Riends:** _ But he did apologize _

 

**Guilty:** _ I’m beginning to not trust you with this case, Mister Mell _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ An apology doesn’t exactly fix everything _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ I mean _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Jake’s in a fucking wheelchair now _

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ Saying ‘oops’ doesn’t really fix that _

 

**Guilty:** _ I understand _

**Guilty:** _ And I am genuinely sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused _

**Guilty:** _ Though I also understand that I don’t deserve to be forgiven _

**Guilty:** _ I merely wish to better myself _

**Guilty:** _ Going forward, I simply wish to be able to work with you all and Jeremy as a friend _

**Guilty:** _ But, I know that will take time _

**Guilty:** _ So, please excuse me _

 

**_Guilty_ ** _ is now offline _

 

**Miss Diaae:** _ Did he reactivate,  _ **_@Boyf_ ** _? _

 

**Boyf:** _ No _

**Boyf:** _ He’s just...gone _

**Boyf:** _ It almost feels too quiet _

 

**Riends:** _ Wasn’t it quiet already tho? _

 

**Boyf:** _ No...this is...this is different _

**Boyf:** _ When he uses the chat, I can still hear little hums and stuff _

**Boyf:** _ Now it’s just...silent _

**Boyf:** _ It’s W E I R D _

**Boyf:** _ Wait _

 

**_Guilty_** _changed their username to_ **_Hate Glue_**

 

**Hate Glue:** _ Would you like a fun fact _

 

**Boyf:** _ He’s back _

 

**Hate Glue:** _ A shared negative opinion is the fastest social bond _

**Hate Glue:** _ If you want someone to like you, just hate who they hate _

 

**Riends:** _ Is he admitting to what I think he’s admitting to _

 

**Flaming Bisexual:** _ That just made this a lot more complicated _

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make these a bunch of oneshots or should I just make a sequel fic? Vote now on your phones


End file.
